Someone To Call Home
by SomedayonBroadway
Summary: Jack Kelly never did find home in any kind of place. He found it in the people who he loved. The people who saved him. The people who a certian Spider tried to rip him swah from time and time again...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello friends!**

 **So this is a request that I got a while ago from FuriedNight. I'm sure it's not exactly what you asked for, but these kind of fics have always been difficult for me to write. I feel so uncreative everytime i try to write The Refuge, but mostly this will be about what happens afterwards.**

 **I'm trying something new with pagebreaks. Let me know what you guys think!**

 **The request was simply for Modern day Jack at the Refuge. So I hope this is somewhat heartbreaking but also good?**

 **Anyways! Please enjoy!**

Midnight. It was midnight. At least, Jack hoped it was midnight. The clock that had ticked on the wall had stopped ticking ages ago. The only thing the boy had as a means of approximating time was the window on the far wall of the small room. Through the bars Jack could see that it was dark out. He could only pray that everyone was asleep at that point.

Tonight was the night, he assured himself. He was getting out tonight. He was sure that if he didn't get out tonight, he'd be dead by morning. So he did was he had to.He grabbed a backpack that he'd stowed away behind the crummy mattress in the room and silently placed it on his back. Then he was creepy to his door.

It should've been easy. He just had to pick the lock on the door and then it was a b-line to the exit. He could do it. It was easy.

Only... it wasn't.

The lock gave way after a few moments of working it and Jack could've cried in relief. His muscles ached and screamed at him to lay back down, but he refused. This was his chance. Everyone else was asleep. If he didn't leave now, he feared he'd never get the chance. So he carefully pulled the door open and crept out, sure that he had made no kind of noise.

As it went, he guessed noise didn't matter.

His first steps outside his prison triggered a very excruciating alarm that just about scared the child out of his skin. Before he even had time to think, he launched himself forward, running and desperate for an escape. What he hadn't expected was for there to be a set trap at the top of the stairs. He stepped and a rope tightened around his ankle and before he could even think about trying to get out of it, the thing pulled him backwards and upwards until he was hanging above the ground, his bag slipping for his shoulders and onto the ground as he cried out in a panic, trying to get out.

That was when the loud siren ceased and the boy froze in pure fear at what would happen next. He could hear the footsteps and the cane that tapped the hardwood floor with it. He tried to keep his breathing quiet, but all he could hear was his own heart beating rapidly in his chest. He feared it was beating so loud that the man behind him could actually hear it. Just as he might've started begging for forgiveness, there was a sound that Jack dreaded hearing; an electric sound. And before he could get one word out, a cry ripped from his throat as electricity rushed through his entire body and he lost control of his own muscles.

It wasn't long before Jack was being dragged back into his room of isolation. He'd lost count of the days he'd been locked in, of the days he'd gone without seeing another boy or kid stuck inside this mansion that they called an orphanage for troubled boys.

The ten year old was tossed to the ground like a sack of potatoes and the door slamming masked his helpless sob as he struggled to regain control over his own arms. He never got the chance. His screams didn't phase the evil man who shamelessly kicked at his weakened body as he screamed and begged for a break.

"I'm sorry!" he wailed, his small voice cracking as it was so high it was making his throat go raw. "I'm sorry! Please! I won't do it again!"

He made he same promise every time. The man above him just laughed at him as he yanked on his hair and threw him to the wall. As the man very well knew, Jack could not stand on his own. And before the boy fell to the ground, a much bigger, much stronger body was pressed against him, pinning him to the solid wood and laughing as he sobbed. "Please, Mr. Snyder!" Jack squealed again. "I'm sorry!"

"You will be," came the growl that made the child's skin crawl. And his screams echoed through the whole, giant house. Yet, no one came running.

* * *

The air was getting thinner. Jack could hardly breathe.

Six months… that's how long it's been. At least, that's how long Snyder had told him it'd been. To the small, crumbling little boy it felt like years.

The young boy had lost count of how many times he'd gotten caught trying to run. Every time ended in disaster. Every time ended with the boy, bloodied and barely breathing on the ground as he pathetically attempted to pull himself back together.

There had to be other kids in the house. Jack swore he remembered at least fourteen other boys alone, before he'd been dragged to solitary for standing up for the six year old who'd dropped Snyder's glass plate.

He was going to die. Jack had acknowledged that the minute he was dragged through the huge doors of the place, kicking and screaming to be let go. Snyder had a certain fascination with him and that would be what killed him, the boy was sure of that much. Every time anyone came to the house to try and help them, Jack was locked away, unable to even see the potential foster parents that most likely wouldn't even be willing to take him home. He was broken. Anyone could see that. No one wanted a broken ten year old. They were after the babies and toddlers.

He was as good as dead. So when Jack gave up trying to move off his spot of the ground and let his eyes slip closed. Just as the night before, he wished they wouldn't open again.

But they did. And when they did, he didn't expect what he saw.

"Good mornin', baby…" a kind voice greeted as he forced himself awake. He was too weak to move, but was able to roll his head up so he could see what looked like an angel kneeling above him. Vaguely, the small, malnourished boy could feel something soft brushing through his hair. He tried to mumble something out, any kind of response or question coming out in inaudible mumbles. "Shhhhhh…" the angel soothed.

For the first time, the thought occurred to Jack that the ground had become exponentially softer than it had been before. In fact, he was on some kind of bed. "It's okay, honey…" the woman above him promised in the sweetest whisper he'd ever heard. "You're comin' home with me today… how's that sound?"

Forcing his eyes open, Jack was sure his shock was clearly seen. The woman speaking to him say to his right, smoothing down his messy hair and holding onto his hand with the other. Behind her was the man he hated more than anything in the world. And he tended immediately when he saw the angered loon on Snyder's face. But the woman wouldn't stop speaking to him; soothing him.

"Shhhh… it'll be okay, baby…" she smiled, gently scooping him up and taking the child into her arms. "You're with Medda, now…"

Jack stiffened when arms encircled him. His whole body went rigid for a moment before the calming voice told him it was okay to relax.

"He's a real handful, Ms. Larkin," Snyder's voice warned as he glared down at Jack, silently telling him to make a fuss or become difficult in some way.

The scared little boy couldn't.

Too many burns… too many bruises… too many scars… he just couldn't take it anymore. So he buried his face in the woman's shirt and held on tight. As he did, the woman cradled him to her. "Oh yeah… quite the little trouble maker, he is," she responded, sarcasm dripping from her voice. And with a snide comment to the evil man on her way out, Jack was… free?

That was the first day the little boy had somewhere-

Someone to call home.

* * *

It was a curious thing to him. Family, that is. Jack had never had a mother, but this woman was somehow willing to pull him up and into her arms and keep him there forever.

From that day forward, Jack's favorite meal would always be pancakes and bacon. It was the first meal he could ever remember eating. The one his new mother had made for him that first day she'd brought him home.

From that day forward, Jack would always let the smell of strawberries soothe him. That's what she smelled like; strawberries and flowers and everything good in the world.

From that day forward, Jack's favorite time of day was sunset. The first time his new mother woke him up from a nightmare after he'd fallen asleep in her lap, she took him up to the roof and let him watch the sunset.

But from that day forward, Jack never could forget about the horrors that he'd lived through in his life.

"Get up, boy! No one wants a lazy child!"

"Stop squirming! Stay still!"

"You're so pathetic! It's a wonder you're still alive."

"Medda!" Jack would wake up in a cold sweat, tears streaming down his face. His back burned where he knew his scars were and he sobbed, gripping at his blanket until Medda… his mother, rushed to him and gently took him in her arms. "Mama…"

"It's okay, baby… he can't hurt you no more…" she promised him.

For weeks she told him that. No one could hurt him. That was when the nightmares died down. But it wasn't till a few months of living with his mama that they stopped completely. Not till there was another little boy sleeping in a bed across the room from him...

"Jackie?"

"Yeah, Tony?" Jack whispered sleepily as he snuggled into his bed and turned over so he was facing the scared little boy across the room.

"Are you gonna be my brotha' now?" The kid asked, hesitantly. Jack could make out his big blue eyes in the dark and he smiled, sitting up and nodding.

"Yeah, kid. Looks like I is."

The little boy across the room, the one who was only two years younger than Jack, nodded, his eyes still wide. He was scared and anyone could see that. "Do brotha's protect each otha'?"

How was Jack to know, really? He'd never had a brother, much less a younger brother. But as he thought back to the past few months of his life, he realized that all Medda had ever done for him was always to protect him. Why should brothers be any different?

Without a word, Jack gestures for the kid to come closer to him. There was no hesitation that came before the feet padding across the room. Jack fling up the blanket before Tony climbed onto the bed with him, letting it fall back around them as the boy he'd known for just a few weeks snuggled into him, seeking comfort and protection.

"I's gots ya, kiddo… go ta sleep…"

The nightmares stopped so he could fend off those of the ones he'd come to love the most.

Snyder told him he was worthless. Snyder told him he was unlovable. Snyder told him he was disgusting and lazy and would never amount to anything in his life. Snyder told him he was weak. The little boy squished up against his chest suggested otherwise.

Just when Jack thought he'd been given everything he'd ever wanted… a house, a mother, a brother, life came in with another surprise.

"Hi! My name's Charlie!"

A little sliver of sunshine that was optimistic from the very start. He always had a smile on his face and his eyes were always filled with so much wonder and love for the world around him.

That is, until the lights went off and he thought no one was watching. That's when he finally let the tears fall and the insecurities catch up with him.

"Charlie?"

"Yeah, Jackie?"

"You ain't useless, ya know that?"

The response he got was simply the boy staring up at him in their darkened bedroom with wide eyes and shocked features. No one had ever said that to him before.

Jack got up and nodded for his adopted brother to do the same. Tony, or Race as he was now known as, did so immediately. It wasn't long before three boys were all lying in the same bed, shoulder to shoulder. Race had grasped onto the silently crying boy's hand and Jack simply nudged him a little bit. "That crutch don't make ya who ya are… you is strong an' brave and you's my little brotha'."

"Mine too!" Race agreed.

And for the first time in Jack's whole life, he felt complete and he felt safe.

"You's too, Racer…" Jack agreed. And from that night on, they were always together; the three of them.

 **There is the first of the two chapters that I have of this fic! Let's say I'll post the next one after... 15 reviews. The next chapter is a bit more heartbreaking and intense, but I love it.**

 **Guys! Me and my good friend bexlynne made a joined account! It's called NewsgirlsInNeverland! We posted two fics so far. Please go check them out! All of your feedback would be greatly appreciated! We have a crossover with NCIS/Newsies posted (chapter 1 at least) and another called Newsies In Wonderland and Well... that one speaks for itself. So please go check them out! Feel free to review or PM us with questions or ideas or thoughts. We love hearing from you guys!**

 **Okay guys, so I'm currently trying to catch up on requests. If you have anymore, keep them coming! I love hearing your guys ideas! I'm gonna try to write the next five i have before updating anything, haha, but it shouldn't take too long.**

 **As always, thanks for reading! Please make sure to tell me what you liked, what you didn't, what you'd change or what you'd improve by leaving me a review! Love ya, babes!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! I'm back! You did it! Sorry about waiting till now. I haven't been home all day, lol. But here i am to update as promised ;)**

 **Time-Traveler210: Thank you so much! This was so fun to write. I love protective characters. They're wonderful to explore.**

 **Averi: Thank you so much!**

 **FuriedNight: Thank you! I hope this is a bit of what you were going for. The Refuge is always a bit hard for me to write but I gave it a shot.**

 **potterheadproblems: sometimes i try to make them happy... it never stays that way... but I'm glad you like my heartbreaking ones too! Thank you!**

 **stellar-alpaca: Thank you so much!**

 **brighteyes421: Thank you! I'm so glad you like this! Jack really is the ultimate big brother. I love him.**

 **Les Phansie: I'm so glad you like this! That makes me so happy! Thank you so much! I love these kinds of stories too, haha :)**

 **doubleenvelope: haha, I'm so happy you like this! Thank you so much!**

 **what's a username: aww thank you so much! I always feel like i should focus a bit more on Crutchie. I'm glad you like my characterization of him. It's always so sad for me. He's such a little ray of sunshine. Also, if i thought my little laughing emojis would work, there'd be a whole bunch of them right now. "What are we supposed to expect from your stories? Happiness?" You got me, hahahaha. Thank you so much for your review!**

 **Shadow: Aww Thank you so much!**

 **selizabethharrisburg: hahahahahahaha... I didn't edit the last chapter :)))) i didn't even realize it had so many typos in it and your review made me laugh really hard. I love you so much. Thank you for reviewing! Thank you so much for complimenting the small things last chapter. I really love using simple words to get the point across. It's so different to be blunt and i love it. Thank you so much!**

 **Ktlasair: that means so much! Thank you!**

 **Loren: Thank you so much! I'm so glad you liked it!**

 **JanisCampbell: Thank you for saying that! I always really try to be a bit different. I'm glad you liked this!**

 **Guest: Thank you so much!**

 **Alright, here we are...**

 **Please enjoy!**

 _"Well, well, well…" Snyder mused as he rounded the boy on the ground. "Little Jack is all alone again isn't he?"_

Sixteen year old Jack stared blankly at the breakfast in front of him. His brothers were digging in beside him, but the thought of actually swallowing the sweet food was enough to make him feel nauseous and the gentle hand through his hair was just enough to make him flinch.

"What's the matta', baby?" Medda asked, playing with his hair as he relaxed under the touch. His two brothers looked up at him, waiting for some kind of response too, but Jack just shook his head.

"Nothin', mama…" Jack rushed out as he got up and grabbed his bag.

When he turned around his mother's hand was on her hip and she was giving him her signature "mom look," as the boys liked to call it. "Ain't ya gonna eat somethin'?"

With a shake of his head he smiled at her. "I ain't hungry… I's sorry…" he apologized before he rushed over to give her a kiss on the cheek. "Bye Mama! I'll see ya after work!" he promised, running to grab his keys. "You two got three minutes ta get your asses in the truck 'fore I's leave ya here!" he called as he walked out the front door, just like he did every morning.

"What's gotten into you, this mornin', Jackie?" Crutchie asked as he slid into the back seat. Race was still rushing next door to grab one of the three of the boys. That was how many seats Jack had. As much as he would've liked to drive around the twelve boys from next door under old Kloppman's watch, he'd be pulled over all too quickly for piling kids into the bed of his old truck.

"It ain't nothin', Crutch… just a little tired is all…" Jack tried.

When a snort met his ear, he couldn't help but smirk. His brothers sure did know him well. "You act like I couldn't hear ya mumblin' in your sleep…" The boy rolled his eyes. And before Jack could respond, Race was sliding in next to him and three other boys were climbing into his car. Without much more talking, Jack took off on the road, trying not to let his vision cloud up as he felt Race grasping at his arm, trying to give him as much contact as he could without drawing in attention.

Jack's brothers were home. They were safe and they were perfect. He couldn't ask for anything more.

* * *

 _It was just a dream,_ Jack tried to convince himself. _Pull yourself together_.

The quiz in front of him was just gibberish to him as he grabbed at his hair.

 _"Stupid! How could you be so clueless, **Kelly**!"_

Jack winced as that voice echoed in his brain. It hurt. His hand started shaking as he stared blankly at the words that urged him to continue. By the time his teacher called pencils down, Jack hadn't even had the chance to write his name.

"Mr. Larkin?" Jack was shocked out of his daze when a kind voice met his ears. He looked up into concerned eyes and he realized for the first time that he had a tear running down his cheek.

"Sorry, Miss… I'm fine…" he promised, quickly wiping away the evidence that he was definitely anything but fine. And his teacher nodded as she continued on, collecting papers until a runner came with a pass to the office.

"Jack?" she called out, holding out the slip like it was a normal occurrence. But Jack's heart stopped when he saw the note in the woman's hand. He never got pulled out. Not unless one of his brothers needed him.

He _wished_ that one of his brothers had needed him. God only knew that the moment he stepped into that office, he needed them.

"Hello, Jack," a man growled right when he door closed. Jack's first instinct was to run. He wanted to rush from the room and run home, straight back into his mama's arms. But as he turned to leave, two cops stopped him and forced him back, holding onto his arms tightly so he couldn't get away.

"What the hell do you want, Spida'?" Jack spat out, struggling against the older, stronger men.

Without a word, a backpack was thrown in front of Jack. A very familiar backpack. One of his backpacks. And it was then that Jack looked around the room and found his own mother standing in the corner, tears streaming down her cheeks as she watched what was about to happen next.

"Stolen food and clothing…" the man clicked his tongue in disappointment and took a step closer to Jack. "Planning on running, Kelly?" the man asked. Jack coughed, hating the smell of smoke that came off of him and the overwhelming stench of alcohol.

As much as Jack wanted to cry right then, he held himself steadily together. "Away from what, Snyder? My _family_? My _brothers_?" he asked, stilling fighting against the grip he was in. He looked over at Medda for a moment before turning his gaze back to the hated man in front of him. "You can't take me in. I ain't a foster kid, no more. Not ta mention, I didn't _steal_ nothin'!"

With a smirk, the man simply asked, "so it was one of the younger two then?"

Jack paled but did not answer. And Snyder just laughed. "It's this or Juvie, Jack. Six months. Then you're free to go."

It was rare that his mother ever got angry, but when she did she was a force to be reckoned with. "He will be out of there so quick your head will spin," she growled, taking a step towards the evil man. "You hurt him and you will be going down, do you understand me?"

The last thing Jack did before he was escorted away was share a heartbroken glance with his mama who knew everything about him and everything about his past.

* * *

 _"Jack… Mama told us what happened… please tell me you're okay?"_

 _"Jackie, Racer and Ma are worried sick, would ya call us back?"_

 _"Baby, I'm sure that son of a bitch took your phone, but in case you do hear this… my lawyer is doin' all she can. We'll get ya outta there, I promise…"_

Snyder smirked as he played the messages off of Jack's phone. He then slid the thing into his pocket before walking into is favorite room of the house.

Jack was back in the dreaded room he'd been isolated in all those years ago. The fear it caused him had not faded, nor had it changed. In that room, he was still the little broken boy that he had been so long ago; alone and afraid.

"Do you think you're going home, Kelly?" Snyder chuckled. Jack could feel the spit hit his face and he winced, pressing his back against the wall as much as he could, trying to wipe the terror off of his face.

"Th-that's not my name…" the boy whispered through dry, broken lips.

Seven days… that's how long it had been. Just a week and somehow it felt like a lifetime. Somehow Jack was shaking at the thought of the door to his room being closed while Snyder was still inside.

"Oh… I see…" Snyder nodded, stepping closer to the boy who had his arms wrapped around his beaten body on the ground. "Well, _Larkin_ ," he corrected, the name somehow sounding even more bitter than before. "Do you think you're going home?" he asked again.

 _"Yes…"_ he'd responded on the first day, hearing his mother's voice in his head; promising that it would all be okay.

 _"Yes…"_ he's responded the third day, picturing Race curled up at his side like a puppy, just seeking his warmth and protection.

 _"Yes…"_ he'd responded on day four, picturing Crutchie's smile that always managed to brighten his day.

But today… today was different. Today, Medda's voice was gone. Race's touch was foreign, lost after what Snyder had done to him. Crutchie's smile was so far away it was almost the farthest thing from Jack's mind. So he didn't respond. He didn't even think he could.

Food was rare. The boy couldn't remember the last time he'd eaten since he'd been brought there. He had a vague memory of eating a piece of bread while trying to block out all the pain that was coursing through his body. He was only allowed a bottle of water once every two days and he had to be escorted to the bathroom everyday.

Snyder didn't like his silence. So he kicked the child, causing him to groan and roll over in pain. Before Jack could stop it, electricity shot through his body. Snyder had the taser again. And damn it, it _hurt_.

Jack couldn't contain his cry of pain. The scars that spread across his back from all those years ago were ones that Jack had never shown anyone, not even his own brothers. Because what would happen next would not be pleasant, and those scars would always be there to remind him of what happened next.

"Please!" Jack cried, "I didn't do nothin'! _Please_!" He wailed, not caring anymore that he was supposed to be fearless. He'd forgotten what being afraid felt like. After so many years of fending off his brothers' nightmares, he hadn't thought he'd ever be so scared ever again.

Seven days… it meant this was the seventh time this happened…

Snyder pinned Jack's body beneath his and the child lost it, screaming and begging for forgiveness for something he didn't do. "Shut it, Kelly! If someone hears us from next door, your two precious brothers are next," he warned.

The boy's response was almost immediate; Jack tried to hold his breath to quiet himself. He couldn't help but wish that he still had nothing to lose.

Maybe he should've asked for Juvie instead. Snyder hadn't given him the chance. As he lay panting on the ground, all he could think was how kids in Juvie got three meals a day. Kids in Juvie were given water and a bed. Kids in Juvie were allowed visitors and phone calls and letters.

The Refuge was no prison; it was hell.

* * *

Court had been rough. Snyder had threatened him in every way imaginable. Above all, Jack was terrified for his brothers. His beautiful, innocent brothers who had never stepped foot inside that hell and, as long as he had a say, never would.

The black eye he had when he saw them for the first time had scared them. They couldn't even see the scars over the rest of him. And they couldn't see the scars that Snyder had embedded in his brain.

Three weeks… that's how long he'd gone without seeing them. When they saw him, Race ran up to give him a hug. It took everything inside Jack not to shove him away, but his whole body remained stiff even while Jack was assuring him that he was okay.

Crutchie wrapped him up too, though with much more caution than a frantic Race. And Medda simply kissed him on the head. They all seemed to notice the hesitation in his green eyes. But they chose not comment on it. There would be time later… they'd make time later…

Snyder was determined to keep Jack in his possession. It was a sick obsession that Jack didn't understand. All he wanted was to be able to close his eyes again. He hadn't slept in weeks, at least, not voluntarily.

He'd tried to escape at least four times, alarms blaring and boobytraps had gotten him caught every time. But nothing was worse than the taser. The electricity that coursed through his body was worse than any pain he'd ever felt in his life. When he lost control over his limbs is when Snyder would make his worst strike. The one that made Jack uncomfortable when it came to any kind of touch. And that hurt so much.

He missed his brothers hugs more than anything. He missed feeling them climb into his bed at night after a bad dream. He missed his mama's kisses and ruffling the hair of the boys next door. But he went rigid at any type of contact now. He just didn't like it.

* * *

The boy barely held in his tears when he walked back through the doors of his home. The safety he felt was overwhelming. Medda said dinner was ok it's way, but Jack's legs began to shake and it was all he could do to run to the bathroom before he was letting out the contents of his stomach into the toilet. He could hear his brothers trying to run after him. Medda told them to give him time and Jack sobbed silently, his back against the sink, thinking nothing but, _they deserve better than me… I'm worthless…_

Days went by and Jack wouldn't speak to them. The boys would try, even the ones from next door. Jack just stared blankly at them or at the wall. He couldn't figure out how to function anymore. He didn't want them to find out what he'd done, what he'd been forced to do and how he'd been _manipulated_ into it time and time again.

When he did leave his room, it was only for small periods of time and Crutchie would always try and to strike a conversation, but Race would be too nervous. Every time someone would touch him wrong, he'd lash out and get defensive. He'd shoved Race away many times and the boy couldn't handle it again. Jack would rush back to his room and slam the door, leaning against it so no one else could get in. He couldn't bare to look at them. They'd be so ashamed of him.

But there was one day where the moodiness and emotions had taken Jack too far. He'd made Romeo cry after the kid had bumped into his legs. He'd lashed out without even thinking and sent the youngest of the fosters from next door rushing away and up into Race's arms. Jack stared at them with wide eyes and his whole body began shaking. So he did the thing he'd been doing for weeks at that point.

He rushed up to his room, figuring they'd all just let him go, but as he turned to slam the door behind him before he let his tears fall, he was met with a strong hand stopping the door from closing. "No, Jack," Race decided, a heartbroken look on his face as he looked down at the ground, too emotional to look his big brother in the eyes. "Not this time. It's been too _damn_ long since…" his voice broke and that was just about enough to make Jack let a few tears fall. "Woulda please just _talk_ ta me?"

The sixteen year old was conflicted. He could've shoved Race away and hid himself, protecting Race from the horrors he'd lived through and the disgusting thing that he lived with. Jack didn't feel human anymore. How could he? After all, Snyder had always told him he was just an animal or a little play thing. Nothing anyone would miss. But those big blue eyes got to Jack everytime and his overwhelming love he held for this boy ultimately won over, leaving Jack's grip on the door to loosen and his tears to just start falling. It was then that Race's whole body seemed to soften as he followed Jack further into their room. Jack hadn't even known that Crutchie was with him until he heard the click of the boy's crutch following after him to his bed.

The kids sat on Jack's bed in silence for a few moments, staring at the wall ahead of them until Crutchie was brave enough to offer out his hand to his protector. Hesitantly, Jack took it, sniffling as he waited for one of them to speak first. When no one made a move to speak, he sighed and began with a small, "I'm sorry…"

"What did he do ta you, Jackie?"

The dam broke after his sunshine asked him that question. He had avoided that question since he'd gotten home because he couldn't lie to his brothers. But he hated that he was about to tell them. "Y-you'll hate me…" he whimpered out, pulling his knees to his chest and bringing his free hand up to cover his face.

Race rolled his eyes and gently grasped his big brother's hand in his, holding it like it was the most delicate thing in the world. "We could neva' hate ya, Jack…" he promised, hating the tears on the older boy's face. "You's was the first person ta ever promise to protect me. An' I promised the same ta you," the fourteen year old boy stated, "I's failed once, man… don't let me do it again…"

"We've got ya, Jack… just talk ta us…"

It took a long time for Jack to give in. It took quiet pleas and encouragement from the boys he loved more than life before he slowly pulled his hands from their grasp and slipped out of his shirt. Crutchie was stunned into silence. Race's jaw dropped at the sight.

Jack's toned body was covered in scars. They ranged from whip lashes to burns to lightning shaped scars across his back. Jack didn't stop Race from running his fingers over the electricity marks and awful permanent marks on his warm skin. "Jack…" he choked out, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"I didn't want you to know what it wus like…" Jack mumbled, his throat so tight he could hardly force the words out.

"We don't want ya dealin' with it alone…" Crutchie responded as Race was still running his hands along Jack's back, trying to process what could've possibly caused the awful marks.

"We've got you, Jackie…" Crutchie promised as Race wrapped him up in a gentle hug. For the first time in weeks Jack was able to relax into it. "Just talk to us…" he begged.

That was when Jack lost it. The words flowed out of him like a waterfall. He couldn't stop it. He confessed absolutely everything without warning and Race held him tighter as he did so, allowing Crutchie to curl on top of them and hold him too.

It was then that the word home finally made sense to Jack. This house wasn't home.

Medda was home. Racer was home. Crutchie was home. His family was home. And everything that Snyder had ever told him was a lie. He was wanted, he was strong and he was loved.

Jack stayed in the boys' embrace for a long time. "Don't let go…" he whispered quietly.

Race shook his head. "Neva', Jackie… we got you. You're safe now…"

And for the first time in a long time, Jack believed him.

 _Safe_ … Jack Kelly was _safe_. And he had a family he could call home.

 **There you have it! I'd love to hear what you guys think about the theft. Did Jack steal it or did he not?**

 **Thank you FuriedNight for the request! They're always a pleasure to write!**

 **As always, thanks for reading! Make sure to tell me what you liked, what you didn't, what you'd change or what you'd improve by leaving me a review! Love ya fansies!**


End file.
